


櫂愛 - 同歸

by Eleanorsc



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanorsc/pseuds/Eleanorsc
Summary: 櫂視點短篇2015/1/15
Relationships: Kai Toshiki/Sendou Aichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	櫂愛 - 同歸

Ten moments about him

一  
孤高的先導者鬥士這個稱號是怎麼來的他已經不想深究了，總之在他隱約意識到這一點的時候他已經是孤獨……孤高一人。而櫂偏又是不很在意別人眼光的人，何況再不濟還有三和充當自己的翻譯機。所以他一直走著這條路，沒有半分猶豫，也不知後悔為何物。  
孤獨並不意味著自己走的是一條艱難的路，不過是放棄某些東西，換來另一些東西。若是連孤獨的耐性也沒有，怎麼能鍛煉出堅強的意志，更談不上真正的強大。  
然而孤獨的人不會意識到自己的孤獨，正如酒醉的人不會知道自己喝多了，到底是哪裡出現了不對。  
他突然想轉過身去看看背後那一撮藍色的呆毛。

二  
小時候的愛知經常一副髒兮兮狼狽不堪的樣子，連頭上呆毛也是無精打采。  
那時的自己為什麼會把自己卡組裡重要的一張牌送給他，甚至為了這件事從光騎換成了陽炎卡組，除了是想分享玩卡的樂趣以外，大概是出於年少不知天高地厚的心性，覺得世界上沒有自己做不到的事，換了卡組一樣無往不勝。  
直到他因為父母意外身亡被親戚收養之前，他都一直這麼覺得。

三  
再次回到後江高中以後，他的身後不知什麼時候多出了一個追隨者。儘管實力平平，努力的決心卻是不輸給任何人。櫂睜眼看著第一次參加店大賽的愛知，他緊張得差點用錯手牌，但櫂能確信這場戰鬥一定是愛知的勝利。

玩先導者真的很快樂呢，櫂君。  
四年後的那個孩子笑著對他說。

那一次的重逢對櫂產生了多大的影響，只有他自己知道。他在這條追求勝利的漫長道路上走得太遠，早已經淡忘享受戰鬥的樂趣了。  
他已經很久沒有產生過這樣的感覺了，就如強者渴望一場拼盡全力的對決一樣，他開始對這個初學者的成長產生了少許期待。  
雖然離櫂真正意識到這一點的時候，還有很久很久。

四  
在地下對戰場借著對戰發洩著內心煩躁的櫂，臉色陰沉得連周圍的人都嚇退幾步。  
第一次加入隊伍參戰，沒想到在進軍全國大賽就中途退隊，他想自己一定是不適合團隊合作。可是退了隊他的心情仍然莫名地煩躁。  
光琳的斥責讓他暮然醒悟。想起沉溺在psy-qualia力量中的愛知，櫂暗自下定了決心。自己一定會把愛知從那股不祥的力量中拯救出來。  
希望現在還不晚。

“不論是以前還是現在，你的分身都是這張狂風劍刃。”  
儘管這句話聽起來霸道的有點奇怪，對方仍然毫無疑問地接受了。望著愛知眼角激動的淚花，他想先導愛知果然像一隻小狗，儘管自己是貓派。  
下一件事他得去嘗試拯救他的前隊友，看來這又將是另一場苦戰，不過在戰鬥之前，他想先問雀森蓮AL4大樓的資金究竟從哪裡來。

五  
看著舊時夥伴和他的頭號粉絲身邊圍繞的粉紅色氣場，櫂內心嘆了一口氣，自己實在融入不了這樣的氛圍……融入了的話那也很可怕。看來自己果然還是不適合團隊合作。  
他側眼看著電視裡直播的Q4的戰鬥，屏幕中的愛知好像在忍耐著什麼，皺著眉頭看著手中的卡牌。

櫂君沒有發現什麼嗎……？  
櫂君的牌組應該是陽炎啊。

櫂確實感覺到了某種異樣，可是他依舊選擇了走自己的路，就像他過去一樣。他知道愛知必定會追來的。

我會去走我的路。  
首爾大賽後，扔下這句話櫂轉身走開。背後那個藍色的身影現在臉上是什麼表情。  
他不想去看。

六  
櫂君？  
櫂君！  
……  
聽不見少年呼喚自己的聲音，總覺得有點寂寞。櫂開始真正感受到這一點，是在愛知升上高中以後。兩人見面的機會變得更少了，隱約記得上次見面的時候，他的頭髮剪短了，換上了宮地黑色的制服。那時他笑意盈盈，說道自己終於在宮地高校創立了卡片戰鬥部。  
初春微暖的風吹落一地的花瓣，躺在公園長凳上的櫂今天一反常態沒有睡著。  
說起來，愛知最近好像長高了一點。

七  
曾經平凡不起眼的少年，不知不覺之間已經成長得如此強大，  
走在前面的自己一直留意著他，為他的進步暗自高興，期待著他達到自己水平的一天。  
但是有一天他回頭看時，那個一直跟在身後的身影早已不在。  
想著那個越來越耀眼，也離自己越來越遠的存在，為了自己的私慾，櫂拿起了手中的鏈環傀儡卡組，連他自己也沒有察覺到，一絲猙獰的笑意出現在他的嘴角。

八  
對面的少年眼神明亮，滿懷著純粹的決心。  
這是你當初給我的勇氣呀，櫂君。他這麼說。  
眼前仿佛浮現出小時候的愛知，他手拿著狂風劍刃，一副破破爛爛的樣子卻露出了笑容。  
我果然還是鬥不過你，愛知。  
——憤怒，愛，憎恨，和憧憬。  
對此自己的回答是什麼，櫂已經很清楚了。

瞬間黑輪坍塌，世界明亮得如獲新生。  
愛知，你是我的先導者，我的親友啊。  
可惜櫂太習慣內心發言，這句話始終也沒能說給愛知聽。

九  
“愛知，我不是夜晚睡在公園的人，我住在一間普通的公寓裡，睡的也不是長凳是普通的床，能睡得下兩個人，雖然會有點擠。所以，嫁……回來吧，愛知。”  
為表決心換上了一身釣魚服的櫂對著大海，低聲叫著已經消失了的人的名字，然後理所當然的，沒有人回應他的呼喚。

十  
有的東西存在於自己的世界裡太久太久，只有當它有一天消失了以後，世界面臨崩潰傾倒，自己才會驚覺它的重要。  
由你的犧牲換取的這個世界的和平，我無法接受。如果這是命運，我會親手扭轉這命運。  
“沒有了你，我的人生根本無法想象。”  
既然你不在了的話，這次換我去找到你。  
“回去吧，愛知。我們一起。”


End file.
